


let's all go to the lobby

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: When David starts working at Rose Video he didn't expect to be charmed by the boy in the windbreaker
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 46
Kudos: 138





	let's all go to the lobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dessertwaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertwaffles/gifts).



> Happy Birthday dessertwaffles! Your fics are such a delight and getting to know you has been too!
> 
> Okay, so I was alive when Blockbuster/video rentals in general were a big thing but I didn't live near one so I don't have any personal experience with them. So basically take their actions with a grain of salt. This is set in 2000 where I ignore film releases so I didn't have to fight with time. David and Patrick are around 17/18 in this.

David hated the way the cotton rubbed against his skin. It probably had more to do with the fact it was a collared polo than the quality of cotton, but whatever the reason he wanted it as far away from him as possible. Which wouldn’t be a problem in any situation except for this one. 

Two weeks ago Johnny informed David that instead of the family going on their usual spring break vacation he would teach David the ‘family business.’ He thought that meant sitting in at meetings or learning the ins and outs of what it took to become a CEO. Instead, it was ‘being on the front lines’ and working at the Rose Video closest to the family’s Toronto apartment. His dad said he would be there to support him but he dipped after the first hour and now he was stuck here in this stupid red polo shirt and hoping that nobody he knew came in.

The bell rang and David looked up to see a boy around his age enter. He had curly brown hair and wore a windbreaker that David wanted to burn in a fire. He watched as the boy slowly walked up and down the aisles occasionally stopping and picking up a tape and reading the back. David knew he should walk away from the counter and help him, but he also didn’t want to subject himself to the incorrect opinions he might have. Finally, after what felt like forever the boy came up with a single VHS. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

The boy smiled. “Yes.”

David ducked into the back to grab the video,  _ Remember the Titans _ , so he was a sports guy. He stepped back to the floor and saw the boy, hands in his pockets and whistling. The boy paid for the rental and David handed over the video.

“Have a good day,” David said.

The boy smiled again and David really needed him to stop otherwise David would have to admit that he thought someone wearing a  _ windbreaker _ was cute. “Thanks, you too.”

He left with another ring of the bell and David went back to daydreaming what he would do at the end of his shift.

\---

David whipped his head up and shoved the magazine underneath the counter at the sound of the bell. It was Windbreaker Boy again as David decided to call him. Gratefully, he wasn’t wearing the windbreaker today. He walked up and held out the tape from yesterday.

The boy grinned. “I believe this is yours.”

David grabbed it with a small grimace. “I mean would we  _ say _ it’s mine.”

The boy laughed and walked away from David as he started looking through the aisles. He didn’t stay as long this time and soon he walked up to the counter. David glanced down at the title and groaned.  _ Mission: Impossible 2 _ , was this boy trying to rile him up?

This time when David finished the transaction the boy held up his hand. “I’m Patrick.”

David stared at the outstretched hand and then up to Patrick’s face. He slowly reached over and gave a quick shake before pulling his hand back. 

“So I’m not getting a name then?”

“I don’t give random strangers my name.”

Patrick shrugged and then headed toward the exit. Just as he left he stopped and turned his head. “See you later, David.”

"How the hell," David muttered, and then he glanced down and spotted his name tag. "Fuck."

\---

By the third day David expected Patrick to show up and as the hours ticked by he might have been slightly curious where he was. Definitely not concerned or worried. It wasn't until near the end of his shift that Patrick came in, red-faced and out of breath. David watched as he collected himself at the door before heading to David. 

"Almost thought you wouldn't show up," David said. 

"Nope, just had something come up today and it ran a little longer than expected."

Patrick handed over the tape and continued to stand there. 

"Is there something you need?" David asked. 

Patrick tapped on the counter. "I was hoping you would show me some suggestions you have on what to watch next."

David raised a brow. "Are you sure? Because based on what you've chosen in the past I don't know if you'll like my choices."

Patrick shrugged. "Maybe I feel like branching out?"

If this was any other person David might consider this a come-on. But based on the other two interactions he didn't think so. He walked around the counter and confidently strode toward the romance/rom-coms and dramas. 

David gestured his hand out toward the display. "I don't think you can ever go wrong with these."

Patrick looked serious and nodded his head. "Of course."

"They're perfect for when you've just broken up and want to imagine what it's like to find the one," he winced, "Ignore that last bit."

"Already forgotten."

"You can also watch them with your significant other, but really you might want to be careful because some take that as a sign for making out when really you just want to watch one of the Julias shine." David moved over to the drama side and plucked off  _ Erin Brockovich _ from the shelf. "However, I think you’ll appreciate this more."

"Okay, David. I'll be sure to come back with a full report."

David grinned and waved motioned with his hand. "So you don't have to do that, but I do at least want your opinion."

Patrick smiled. "I think I can manage that."

They went through the now-familiar transaction and Patrick left with a wave. 

\---

David wondered how many more times Patrick would stop by. It was surprising that he managed to show up whenever it was David's shift. He hoped he wasn't a stalker who just sat at the café across the street until David showed up, that would make things incredibly awkward. Still, David couldn't help but count down the hours until he got off work and hoped that Patrick would come by to at least release him from his boredom. 

The bell chimed and David was happy to see Patrick at the door. He walked up to the counter and sat the tape and a folder down on it. 

David gingerly picked up the folder. "What is this exactly?"

"I said I'd give you a full report about  _ Erin Brockovich _ ," he smirked and nodded his head, "That's the report."

David flipped through it, only picking up the occasional word or phrase, but it seemed like Patrick liked it enough. Still, the fact that Patrick wrote him a  _ full report _ , because David wanted his opinion, well, it made David feel a little gooey inside. 

"I think I recall saying you didn't have to do that," David said, trying to hide his smile

Patrick ducked his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know, but I felt like you were the kind of person who would enjoy it."

David decided to be impulsive. He opened a drawer and reached inside to grab a sticky note and pen. He carefully wrote his number down and nonchalantly handed it to Patrick without a word. 

Patrick furrowed his brows. "What is this?"

David wrung his hands. "Uh, it's my number. I thought maybe if you wanted you could call me."

Patrick's face lit up for a moment but then turned down. "Are you sure?"

“Yeah, I’d like to talk to you again.”

Patrick looked down at the sticky note and back up at David. “I have a confession to make. I don’t live here.”

“Okay…” David started.

“I also know that you’re David Rose.”

David was surprised. He wasn’t his parents, who while not as famous as they once were, still occasionally made it into the news and would mention their children. The chance that Patrick read any of those articles seemed far-fetched. “How?”

“I, uh, actually work at Rose Video? Obviously not this one. I work at the one in my town, 785. I recognized you from the holiday card.”

David winced. Damn his father and wanting to show off his ‘perfect family.’ He hoped it wasn’t last year’s holiday card because he’d had a breakout that day and no matter how he angled his head you could still see it. 

“I just wanted you to know that I knew who you are because I, uh, I know I probably don’t have much to offer that you can’t already find.”

He felt a pang in his chest. The idea that Patrick didn’t have anything to offer was absurd. He might not know much about Patrick but he already knew that he took what David liked seriously and David couldn’t say that for most of his friends. 

“Well, I’d like to find that out for myself.”

They stared at each other for a moment and David couldn’t pull away from Patrick’s intent gaze. Slowly they leaned forward and just as they were about to kiss the bell rang.

“What the fuck,” David muttered. 

Patrick laughed and moved to the end of the counter while David helped the woman who came in. When she left, Patrick moved over to the other side of the counter.

“I might have only worked here for a week but I’m pretty sure only employees are supposed to be behind the counter.”

Patrick moved his hand up to David’s chest and leaned in. “Good thing I’m an employee then,” Patrick murmured before they kissed.

The kiss was short but nice, and as they pulled back David couldn’t help but share the infectious grin that was on Patrick’s face.

“Call me later?” David asked.

“Of course,” Patrick replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hang I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
